明月 (Meigetsu)(luna brillante) (? x Grell)
by Akuma Montero
Summary: "No volverá s maltratarme", Grell Sutcliff está harto de ser usado como arma arrojadiza por el sexy mayordomo Sebastian Michaelis. ¿Qué pensará hacer? ¿Seguirá sufriendo en silencio? (¿Habrá alguien interesado en él?)


"Nunca más, definitivamente, no volverá a utilizarme así", se repetía constantemente un molesto shinigami pelirrojo mientras vagaba a medianoche entre las solitarias calles de Londres.  
Hoy se había pasado, era el colmo, "tratar así a una dama debe ser delito" pensaba malhumorado.

-Flashback-  
-Bien, no se preocupe Bocchan, ahora me ocupo- pronunciaba el demonio ojirrojo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.  
-¡Sebas-chaaaaan!-justo cuando Sebastian iba a rescatar a su amo, apareció inoportunamente el extravagante shinigami Grell Sutcliff, intentando abrazar al mayordomo, éste simplemente lo esquivó provocando que el pelirrojo se estampara contra un muro.  
-Moo! ¡Sebas-chan, eres malo!- dijo haciendo un infantil pucherito.  
-Grell-san, como me alegro de verle- dijo el demonio esbozando ahora una amplia sonrisa dedicada al shinigami, el cual no tardó en sonrojarse y responder como solo él lo haría.  
-AREEEE?! ¡Daitee, SE-BAS-CHAN!- justo cuando Grell iba a intentar abrazarlo de nuevo, el demonio lo lanzó contra el asesino al que estaban dando caza.  
Tras esto, Sebastian y Ciel se "ocuparon" del criminal, dejando al shinigami malherido en el suelo.  
-(Fin del flashback)-  
-"Esta vez se ha pasado, definitivamente me he hartado, no voy a aguantar más que ese sexy mayordomo me encandile para utilizarme como proyectil para salvar al mocoso"-tras susurrar esto para sí mismo abrió un portal y se dirigió al despacho a confirmar que había terminado las misiones que le habían encargado.

-(En el despacho)-

-¡Will, mi amooor!- gritó fuertemente Grell intentando encaramarse a Will, una vez más, fue esquivado.  
-Grell Sutcliff, llegas tarde, como siempre, esta es la tercera vez esta semana, tu death sytche volverá a ser reducida- pronunció el bloque de hielo con patas, cambiando sus ya diminutas tijeras por otras más pequeñas.  
-Bueno, por lo menos tú no me has lanzado contra nadie- dijo el pelirrojo optimista, algo extraño, pues desde que se le retiró su motosierra cada vez que reducían sus tijeras por cuestiones de impuntualidad o mal uso de las mismas se enfurruñaba dirigiendo una mirada asesina hacia él.  
-¿Lanzarte contra alguien? ¿No te habrás estado drogando y por eso llegas tarde?-la conducta del normalmente impulsivo e infantil shinigami le resultó sumamente extraña.  
-¡Claro que no, ya lo sabes, en ocasiones puedo ser exasperante, pero soy una chica sana!-gritó a los cuatro vientos enfurecido.  
-Esto ya es más normal, de todos modos lo de "chica sana" sobra, eres hombre- dijo este sin pensarlo demasiado.  
-¡Will, eres cruel!- Grell se puso a patalear como un niño pequeño.  
-No soy cruel, soy sincero, y ya es hora de irnos, sal del despacho- contestó suspirando mientras pensaba "¿Por qué me tocará aguantarlo a mí? este torpe, infantil e irresponsable shinigami siempre me causa problemas".  
Tras haber salido cada uno se fue por su lado, Grell llegó a su habitación hecho polvo, en realidad, antes solo fingió estar bien para no molestar...  
Se sentía muy dolido por el comportamiento del insensible demonio, se quitó las gafas y se tiró tal cual en la cama, deseando dormirse para no seguir pensando en ello, tras un buen rato logró conciliar el sueño.

-(Al día siguiente)-

Hoy era un nuevo día, un día para ligar con chicos guapos y olvidar todo lo transcurrido el anterior, pensaba optimista el pelirrojo.  
Tomó un buen baño de más de tres horas (vamos, uno cortito), se secó y arregló cautelosamente su cabello y se vistió para comenzar un nuevo día de trabajo.  
Cuando vió el reloj casi le dió un infarto, llegaba 5 horas tarde.  
Grell siempre llegaba tarde, pero nunca tanto, corrió a toda prisa llevándose consigo a cada pobre víctima que osaba interponerse en su camino.  
-¡Grell Sutcliff!- Will tenía cara de asesino serial, un aura oscura inundaba toda la habitación, teniendo como fuente de alimentación al mismo.  
Grell ya temblaba al escuchar que pronunciaran su nombre de esta manera, y si se trataba de Will, aun más, se tapó la cara por miedo a recibir una bofetada o algo parecido, de modo de el frío y realmente cabreado shinigami optó por darle un fuerte capón que hizo al pelirrojo arrepentirse como nunca antes de haberse retrasado tanto.  
-Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen...- repetía asustado... Espera.. ¿Asustado?¿Grell Sutcliff asustado?, esto hizo a Will parar de inmediato, ¿Acaso se pasó con la reprimenda? si, muchas veces dirigió golpes mucho menos sutiles hacia él, pero nunca antes lo había visto asustado, era obvio que le pasaba algo, anque, a fin de cuentas, no era asunto suyo.  
Will suspiró y se limitó a darle el documento con las misiones de las que debía encargarse, Grell se fue corriendo con el papel en la mano y sin dar explicaciones.  
-¿Qué le pasará ahora a este incompetente?- se dijo mentalmente, aunque en realidad si estaba preocupado, pero solo un poquito.  
El pelirrojo abrió rápidamente un portal y se adentró en las ahora bastante transitadas calles de Londres.  
-Bien, en primer lugar, mmm... Lawrence Smith, 13:42, en la calle Berwick- tras leer esto se dirigió a dicha calle para hacer su primera misión del día, lo que no esperaba es que al llegar se encontraría de nuevo con ese dichoso mayordomo y el mocoso tras el que parecía ser Lawrence.  
-¿Otra vez tú?¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?-dijo Ciel lanzando una mirada despectiva al shinigami.  
En eso estoy, debo recoger su alma...- contestó Grell intentado no mirar a Sebastian.  
-Estorbas, lárgate- pronunció el joven Phantomhive, haciendo que el pelirrojo empezara a enfadarse ¿No podía ni siquiera hacer su trabajo?¡Qué criajo más insolente!.  
-No se preocupe Bocchan, yo me ocupo- justo cuando el ojirrojo iba a volver a usar a Grell como arma arrojadiza, este lo esquivó, propinándole una sonora bofetada, esto dejó patidifuso a Sebastian ¿Cómo iba a esperarse él que le pegara un golpe como ese? le resultó humillante el hecho de que no lo hubiera podido esquivar (de hecho, esto dejó atónito a Ciel) pero a la vez fue desconcertante.  
El shinigami solo fue y tomó el alma de Lawrence, conteniendo como podía unas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y huyó corriendo a su siguiente encargo.  
Una vez más el sexy mayordomo intentó utilizarlo, pero no se lo consintió, dejando al demonio y a su amo confusos, terriblemente confusos.  
-¿Qué diablos ha pasado?...- preguntó el joven alucidado por lo que acababa de presenciar.  
-No lo sé Bocchan, estoy tan extrañado como usted- Sebastian se limitó a sobarse la cara, donde segundos atrás le habían propinado una fuerte cachetada ¿Qué le pasaba a Grell? ni había intentado abrazarlo, solo se limitó a golpearle...

Grell intentó no llorar, pero al final acabó por irse a un callejón y se quedó ahí hasta que no pudo derramar más lágrimas, acto seguido, se incorporó, y tras arreglar un poco su arruinado maquillaje se fue a continuar con su trabajo, lo que no sabía era que en ese momento alguien le estaba observando, un shinigami con el pelo gris, una nívea piel y un extravagante sombrero de copa, mientras comía galletas con forma de hueso y dejaba en el aire una de sus caracteríscticas risitas.  
Siguió al pelirrojo el resto del día, mientras éste trataba de olvidar que ese idiota había intentado volver a hacerle lo mismo.

Ya era de noche, y cuando el shinigami iba a abrir un portal para volver, el que lo había estado siguiendo sin que se diera cuenta, lo frenó.  
-Jijiji...¿Ya te vas? jijiji ¿y qué piensas hacer?¿vas a seguir llorando en un lugar más apartado?- continuó riendo, mientras el pelirrojo, algo incrédulo, se limitó a intentar negar que alguien lo había estado observando en ese momento de debilidad.  
-¿Me...me viste? yo no estaba llorando...-pudo haberse inventado algo mucho más creíble, pero por lo visto, en ese momento su cebrebro decidió tomarse unas vacaciones.  
-Jijijij... Claro, claro... jijiji- el peligris continuó riendo un poco más, hasta que Grell, sin saber muy bien como, comenzó a llorar de nuevo.  
Al ver esto, sin pensárselo mucho decidió apoyar con un cálido e inesperado abrazo.

-¿Mejor?- esta vez no se echó a reír, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se puso serio, pero, ¿por qué?, eso no lo tenía claro.  
-...Gracias...- el pelirrojo continuó llorando dentro del acogible abrazo del enterrador hasta que se sintió lo suficiente reconfortado como para parar y mirar a los ojos al extravagante shinigami.  
-Veo que ahora sí que estás mejor- sus risitas comenzaron a inundar el callejón, era alumbrado únicamente por la luz de luna, que empalidecía aun más su bello rostro.  
-Eres Undertaker, ¿verdad?- dijo Grell bastante más animado, ahora que había recibido el consuelo que necesitaba se encontraba bastante feliz y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mientras esbozaba una tierna sonrisa de satisfacción.  
-Si, jijiji, ahora caigo, tú eres el que ha venido alguna vez con ese shinigami borde a por información jijijijiji- el peligris rió aun con más ganas hasta que tras un largo rato de amigable conversación de despidieron, acordando verse al día siguiente.  
No fue hasta que Grell llegó al despacho cuando se dió cuenta de la hora de era, llegó super feliz de la vida y cuando entró por la puerta lo primero que vió fue el reloj, marcaba la una menos cuarto, después miró a Will, y Will lanzó una mirada asesina al pelirrojo.  
Luego de un laaaarga reprimenda dejó al aún animado shinigami marcharse a sus aposentos.

Grell llegó a su cuarto, se quitó las gafas, se puso el pijama (una especie de camisón rojo) y se metió en la cama abrazado a una muñeca vodoo de trapo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.


End file.
